


Overheard/Under The Covers

by missdibley



Series: The Red Nose Diaries [48]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Existing Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Pillow Talk, emmys 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: Snatches of conversation from a very large bed in a hotel room somewhere in Brisbane as Tom and Carmen get reacquainted.





	

**The Girl in the Grey Flannel Suit**

“You know, Tom…”

“Hmm?”

“You can’t just keep ripping my clothes off every time…”

“It’s not been every time…”

“I’ve been in Australia for four days…”

“And I have been very careful not to actually rip them…”

“This is true.”

“I’m a weak man, Carmen.”

“Are you?”

“I see you in a skirt suit and my mind…”

“So it’s your mind then?”

“Very well. My _cock_ …”

“Oooh!”

“My cock has a mind of its own and all it wants is you, skirt hoiked up around your hips, knickers hanging off one ankle and ready to ride me until…”

“My pussy’s tingling just thinking about it.”

“Is she now?”

“She?”

“Yes, she! She to my he!”

“Tom, you walnut…”

“Shh, he’s speaking to me again.”

“What’s he got to say?”

“He wonders if madam is sufficiently recovered from that last bout of vigorous if abrupt love-making to have another go.”

“She may be.”

“How will he know for sure?”

“He can take her temperature.”

“So he’s a thermometer now?”

“Yes, and a very hard one at that.”

* * *

  **XLIII**

“I want to hear it.”

“Hear what, love?”

“Your speech. If you would have won.”

“I hadn’t a chance of winning. I didn’t prepare anything.”

“Liar!”

“What?”

“You’re Tom Hiddleston. You prepare for everything!”

“Not this time.”

“Well, who would you have thanked? You have to know that.”

“Hugh, Elizabeth, Aure, Holland, Alistair. The goddess known as Olivia. Susanne, Mister Le Carre of course, and everyone at The Ink Factory. AMC, BBC. Agents and managers, lawyers and Luke. Ken and the faculty of RADA. Friends and family.”

“Her?”

“No.”

“Good.”

“Eheheheheh.”

“Petty is my middle name.”

“I confess… if by some strange occurrence I had won, I would have thanked you.”

“Really?”

“After a fashion, admittedly, but yes.”

“How?”

_“All days are nights to see till I see thee,/ And nights bright days when dreams do show thee me.”_

“Asshole! You know the sonnets are my kryptonite.”

“Oh are they?”

“Which sonnet is that again?”

“Forty three.”

“Beautiful.”

“Yes it is.”

“Though if I were Pool Noodle, I’d be so mad it wasn’t about me.”

“Now now…”

“Assuming of course, she could puzzle out what it meant!”

“Brat!”

“Didn’t mean to gloat.”

“Yes you did.”

“I’ll send her a rhyming dictionary as a consolation prize.”

“Very nice.”

“Lord knows she needs it.”

“Carmen!”

* * *

**The Tommy**

“So how drunk did you get after the Emmys?”

“Not terribly. Lots of parties, and besides I had Luke and…”

“That guy from your management team whose beard looks like a badger?”

“He has a name, you know.”

“Yeah, but Badger Beard suits him.”

“As you say, Button.”

“Go on.”

“Not too much at the start, but there was a good amount of Champagne towards the end. And there were many stops, friends to see and selfies to take.”

“A couple of buxom blondes to ogle while you grace their Snapchat timelines with your presence.”

“Oh Carmen…”

“I’m just saying, if you had wanted to motorboat anybody that night, I would have been all for it.”

“I would never…”

“Not even Susanne?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Dude, you’re so busted. You and Priyanka looked very nice on that stage but your face lit the fuck up when Susanne got up there to collect her much deserved award.”

“We are friends after all.”

“You are totally crushing on her, and why shouldn’t you? She’s your type — dark hair, curvy, smart as a whip, and a magnificent rack.”

“Sounds like someone else I know.”

“Nice try, but we both know my tits could be a lot bigger.”

“Darling…”

“I can see it now. The two of you tipsy, stumbling back from sneaking a cigarette outside and before you know it she’s on her knees in front of you, dress pulled down and… holy shit, look at your face.”

“Eheheheheheh.”

“Blushing from your head down to your… oh!”

“C’mere, love.”

“That’s not an Emmy!”

“No, Brat, it’s a Tommy, and it’s time for you to accept it like the winner you are.”

“And me without a speech…”

“Fuck the speech. There are other ways your hot little mouth can thank the Academy.”


End file.
